narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Hyūga
}} is a member of the Hyuga Clan. She is on Team 8 with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, under the leadership of Kurenai Yuhi. Background As a child, on her third birthday, she met her cousin, Neji. While she was somewhat shy in his presence, he told his father Hizashi that he considered her cute. Not long afterward, the Land of Lightning's head ninja tried to abduct her, before being stopped and subsequently killed by Hiashi. The Land of Lightning demanded compensation for this and Hizashi agreed to die in Hiashi's place. At the start of the story, she is a shy girl who is the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. She is one of the rare female characters her age who didn't have a crush on Sasuke if not the only, but instead focused her attention on the totally oblivious Naruto. Her father saw her as weaker than her sister, Hanabi Hyuga. When she was assigned to Kurenai Yuhi he told her that he was unconcerned that she might die on a mission, saying that her sister was more valuable than she was. Although she trained harder than her teammates, she gave up and thought herself as useless leading to many failures on missions. Personality Hinata is generally soft-spoken and polite, applying appropriate name suffixes to most people. She is kind, being unwilling to watch people get hurt in front of her, a trait that Neji considers a flaw. Hinata is able to understand people who share pain, and is one of the few people who knows how painful Naruto's childhood was. She generally thinks carefully before acting, allowing her to think more clearly in tough situations. Hinata has a long standing admiration for Naruto, a trait her teammates often tease her for. Despite being painfully obvious to almost every other character, Naruto has always been oblivious to her attention. Due to her timidness, he finds it awkward with her at times, but still claims that he can be around Hinata. Hinata gets along well with her teammates. Kiba's actions toward her are often motivated by concern for her, as seen when he urges her to forfeit if she is matched against Neji. Shino often indicates that he believes in Hinata, and makes a point of telling it to others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to Team 8's sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, who is especially invested in Hinata's growth as a ninja and as a person. Kurenai noted that Hinata had improved in her battle with Neji. After Hinata was knocked down for the last time, Kurenai, despite appearing sad over how much Hinata suffered, silently congratulated her student for not giving up. After this and for the rest of Part I, she begins strengthening herself by training with Neji, and encourages Naruto at the same time, speaking her true feelings a bit more and training hard. In Part II, she has advanced to the rank of Chunin, indicating her success in improving hersef. She unfortunately still stutters when she speaks. Despite this, her feelings for Naruto have remained the same over the timeskip, as she is unable to bring herself to greet him when he returns, and passes out after nine seconds when he goes to greet her. Despite this, her endurance has caused Naruto to see a true side of her, and he now views her in a higher regard. She also appears more confident and willing to take decisive action than before. Part I Chunin Exams When the Chunin Exams came, she entered with her teammates in an attempt to change herself. During the first test, when Naruto was struggling to complete the written exam, she offered to let him cheat off her test. However, after seeing the penalty for cheating on a student just behind them, he refused so she wouldn't get in trouble, and because he was too proud to cheat. His inspiring speech at the end of the first test gave her the confidence to not give up, so Ibiki passed everyone in the group who didn't refuse to take the tenth question. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, her teammates, quickly managed to get their scroll, becoming one of the first Genin Teams to do so in that exam. When Kiba and Akamaru smelled a second target, they witnessed the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari 'fight' (or kill) a Rain Genin team. The slaughter that Gaara created made them hide behind a bush, hoping not to be caught and killed. Then in the preliminaries, she witnessed the battle between her teammate Kiba and her crush Naruto, and was divided on who to cheer. Ultimately, she decided to cheer on Naruto. After the fight, she gave Naruto some of her homemade healing cream to treat his wounds. While giving the same cream to Kiba, he warned her to forfeit if she was matched against Gaara or Neji. In the eighth round, she had to face her much stronger cousin, Neji Hyuga, in combat. She almost broke down and gave up after Neji berated her on being a failure who could never change. This made Naruto angry, and he cheered Hinata on, giving her the strength to fight her cousin. Despite being outmatched and being rendered unable to send chakra into Neji's system, she continued to fight against Neji. He was surprised when she refused to give up, refused to stay down, and became enraged when, for the first time, she was able to see through him, to see that he was fighting his destiny. He charged at her, but the Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Hayate Gekko, and Neji's sensei, Might Guy restrained him before he could land a blow that would have killed her. When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji. Chunin Exam Finals In the first round of the finals, Naruto was set to fight against Neji. He was rattled and nervous the day of the fight, and began to doubt himself. He went to one of his old training areas, and ran into Hinata. When he began to doubt himself, she told him that he never gave up, which was something she admired, and that she had become more confident after he cheered for her. This gave Naruto the strength and drive to go face Neji, and as he left, he told Hinata she was "A dark, timid girl..., but you know, I think I like people like you." She was speechless and watched him go before leaving to watch the match with Kiba. After that, she managed to watch half way through Naruto's battle with her cousin. Shortly after Naruto managed to get up after nearly being defeated, she began coughing up blood and had to be excused. She was healed by Kabuto who was disguised as an ANBU. Naruto's anger over Neji's cruel treatment of her and other people motivated him to continue, and he ultimately defeated Neji and helped to change his worldview. Filler Arcs In the filler arcs, Hinata received more screentime than many other members of the Konoha 11. As a result of training since Tsunade's return to the village, she managed to create her own made-up unique technique, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, and managed to save Naruto and the rest of Team 8 by using it against hostile bug users. In the filler episode, Naruto came across a naked Hinata's sillouette training in a waterfall at night. Naruto, being oblivious, didn't realize that it was her and talked to Kiba about how he saw a "beautiful girl" at the waterfall the next day, embarrassing her greatly. In the Bounty Hunter arc, she accompanied Naruto and Kiba to catch a thief, but because someone else caught him (albeit with their help), the mission was considered a failure. As a result of these two failures, Hinata, Naruto and Kiba were threatened with being returned to the academy if they did not succeed in finding hidden treasure. The group initially had difficulty working together, due to friction between Naruto and Kiba, and Hinata worrying about them.In this arc, Naruto and Kiba constantly chose different routes to the cave holding the hidden treasure. As a result... Hinata followed Naruto, and Kiba doing funny antics -like sitting down and drinking tea at a home-made table-after the two being late. A group of ninjas who could perfectly transform into copies of others ambushed and kidnapped them. Their kidnappers left them to die in a cave-in, but Hinata saved them with her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms jutsu. She was unable to pursue the impostors into town because of an earlier leg injury, so Naruto and Kiba did so. Hinata later returned, and mistakenly attacked Naruto after he absent-mindedly put down the chest, which had distinguished him from the impostor. In the Land of Vegetables arc, she managed to defeat a powerful ninja, Jiga, although she nearly sacrificed her life in doing so. This is one of her greater achievements. In the Cursed Haunted Castle arc, she helped her teammates navigate the halls of a strange castle, which was actually a summoned chameleon in disguise, to save a daimyo's wife. Over this time, it was shown that she had a much better relationship with her father, who after her near-success in the Bikochu mission, encouraged her to do her best. Neji also got along well with her, sparring with her and caring about her well-being. When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya at the end of the series, she watched him leave, but was unable to bring herself to say goodbye to him. As he left, she vowed to become stronger and work as hard as he did. Part II In Part II, she had attained the rank of Chunin and was still part of Team 8, renamed Team Kurenai. The most noticeable changes in her appearance is that she let her hair grow out to waist length and her jacket color is now purple. When Naruto greeted her, she passed out, overcome by the prospect of seeing him for the first time in two and a half years. When she came to, just as she began to focus, Naruto came to her and asked, very vaguely, to come with him on his mission, telling her to "shut up and come with him". Hinata misinterpreted the words and promptly passed out again. After this, Hinata asked Kiba if she seemed more grown up in hopes of impressing Naruto. Kiba jokingly teased her by saying she was still as silly as ever, and then that told her that Naruto was behind her, surprising and upsetting her. Three-Tails Arrival filler arc When a dying message from a Leaf Village ANBU informs Tsunade of Orochimaru's current whereabouts, Tsunade calls for Team 8 thanks to their tracking and info-gathering skills. As they leave (under Kakashi who is filling in for Kurenai who is currently on "maternity leave"), Hinata wondered if Sasuke was there, and after hearing that it was, asked if Naruto knew, too, but Shino told her that if he did, he would be unable to contain himself. During the search, Hinata hopes to succeed in this mission to make Naruto acknowledge her again. Her Byakugan then detects unusual chakra, and discovers it belongs to one of Orochimaru's test subjects for the Cursed Mark. Through the man's chakra trail, Hinata leads her team to Orochimaru's hideout, only to barely escape from it after a trap is sprung, destroying it. While searching for surivors of the hideout, they find several men imprisoned in crystal before disintegrating. While Kakashi has Pakkun deliver one of Shino's crystal-encased bugs to Tsuande for analysis, the team continues looking for the enemy. Eventually, Hinata's Byakugan detects the enemies' chakra. Immediatdly, the enemy puts Hinata and her team at a disadvantage through using a smokescreen. Hinata however is able to negate this by using her Byakugan. Unforunately, she ends up facing Nurari, a man with the ability to shift his body to the point of repositioning his organs to avoid damage, effectively making Hinata's Gentle Fist useless. In the end, she is saved by Shino and his insects. She is injured, but says she is still able to move. Later during the attack by Guren, Hinata finds out that her Byakugan is being disrupted by Guren's crystal barrier, as the it produces to much reflective light. She then finds herself up against one of her clones. She focuses her Byakugan directly on to Guren's clone, and demonstrates her new ability by quickly defeating it with her Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms. Later, when the clone shatters, the real Guren appears and crystallizes Hinata, rendering her completely immobilized. After Hinata is saved from Guren, everyone is shocked to see that she remained unharmed after the crystal shattered unlike previous victims. Hinata revealed that she encased herself in a coat of chakra before the crystal captured her, allowing the team to realize that the crystal jutsu cannot crystalize raw chakra. Hunt for Uchiha After Team 10 dealt with Hidan and Kakuzu, Kakashi assembled Team Kurenai to join Team Yamato, to form the 8-Man Squad. Hinata, much to her joy, was teamed up with Naruto and Yamato to find Itachi Uchiha. With her Byakugan, she was able to see that one third of Kabuto had been taken over by Orochimaru's remains. Later, when the Squad regrouped, they came across Tobi, who appeared to be blocking their path to Sasuke. During the battle that followed, Hinata took the role of stationary scout using her Byakugan to follow Tobi's chakra signal. When Tobi and Zetsu left for the location of Sasuke's fight with Itachi, Hinata was asked by Kakashi about what she saw; she said she saw black flames. Kakashi recognized it as the Amaterasu flames, and he started leading the group to the hideout. Unfortunately, her team arrived too late due to Zetsu and Tobi's inhumanly fast movement. Tobi had already taken Sasuke away, leaving no trace for the team to track. Pain's Invasion After Pain began his invasion, she along with Kiba and Shino saw the devastation. In the midst of the blast, she emerged from the rumble, and showed concern for an injured branch house member named Kō Hyuga, stated that his wounds needed to be healed, but Kō told her that he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. When she realizes Naruto is fighting by himself she attempts to run to his side but is stopped by Kō who warns her she'd only be a burden. As Pain gains the upper hand and grabs Naruto, saying he has been captured, Hinata sees it and begins to worry. When Naruto was pinned down by Pain, Hinata interviened herself knowing she could not defeat Pain. She confessed her love for Naruto and proclaimed she was willing to die to protect him. In the end, she was no match for Pain as she was thrown by his Shinra Tensei and stabbed by his chakra blades, presumably killing her. And enranged Naruto then lost control of the demon fox's chakra and entered in his six-tailed transformation. Abilities Byakugan As a member of the Hyuga clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, which gives her a near 360° field of vision, albeit a blind spot around the back of her neck. During the Chunin Exams, she displays the ability to focus the Byakugan's sight, increasing the distance that her eyes can see. After the time skip, Hinata has drastically increased the range of her vision. She has also improved the sheer focus of her Byakugan. During the hunt for the Bikochi, she was able to effectively see every small insect in the area. Later during her fight against Guren in her crystal labyrinth, Hinata's Byakugan was used against her as their were many reflections, yet she was able to focus her Byakugan on her target, Guren, perfectly. Gentle Fist Taijutsu She also specializes in the Gentle Fist fighting style, which allows her to damage her opponents' chakra circulatory systems and inner organs directly with even a slight tap. Despite all these abilities, her father at least initially believed her to be too weak to lead the clan. After her fight with Neji, Hinata took her quest to get stronger to new levels. She used training that consisted of manipulating water to sprout in an orb around her. This training manifested itself during the Bikochu filler arc where she showed her self-made technique Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. With it Hinata emits streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which she can use to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to the speed at which these blades move, the amount of control she has over them, her natural flexibility, and her ability to manipulate their size, Hinata can use this technique to attack and defend simultaneously. During the Three-Tails arrival filler arc, Hinata faces Guren's clone. Hinata reveals her new technique after due to her training during the timeskip. This technique is the minor version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms called Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms. Hinata has also put her natural flexibility into a great performance. While battling Nurari Hinata was capable of dodging almost all attacks, even if Nurari has a elastic body. She also demonstrates hitting a target point on into the heart, even if Nurari dodged it, this shows her accuracy has grown considerably. Quotes * "I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... But you... you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I... love you..." (To Naruto) * "I want to be strong." * "I want to change myself, into...into something better." * "Defend yourself! My brother!" * "When I watch you, I feel strong, like I can do anything, that even I am worth something." * "No-No way! That's so sudden!" * "I know I can do it." * "More...more...more!" * "This is the power of the Hyuga!" -from Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 Other Media Hinata is a playable character in the Naruto: Clash of Ninja Series, appearing in 7 out of 9 games. She is also playable in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Series, appearing in all of the games. Hinata has two versions in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 and Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4. One is normal Hinata and the other one is more powerful, which is named "Awakened Hinata". She was able to use Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four palms in the second version. Trivia * Hinata's name means "sunny place". * According to the latest databook, like in part I, Hinata dislikes eating prawns and crabs. * Despite Hinata's lack of panel time compared to some of the other Konoha Eleven, Hinata is very popular in Naruto polls, frequently making in into top 10 favorite characters. She was placed 10th in the first Naruto manga anniversary poll. 6th in the second and third polls. She finished 9th in the fifth poll and 13th in sixth and most recent. * Creator Masashi Kishimoto had originally intended for Hinata to be a regular member of the Hyuga clan, but instead decided to make her a ninja. * Hinata portrays the ideal Yamato Nadeshiko. * Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi are genetically half-siblings, since Neji's father and Hinata's father were identical twin brothers, and Hinata and Hanabi are sisters. * According to the lastest databook, Hinata wishes to fight Neji and her father, Hiashi. * Some fans believe she can see farther than Neji. In the Hunt for Uchiha arc, she has used her Byakugan to spot the burning Amaterasu fire 10 kilometers away, while Neji has not used his Byakugan to scout more than a kilometer ahead.